


A pound for a cuddle?

by Nobodycanknowme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Naked Cuddling, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodycanknowme/pseuds/Nobodycanknowme
Summary: Quick smut fic that ends in cuddling as it should :)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 44





	A pound for a cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s only short I’ve not written before :0

‘Ffuuuuuckk’

Lance cried out as Keith pounded him from behind, sweat dripping down his face.  
‘Mmmm Lance I love that but we need to ~ah~ be quiet’

Lance gripped tighter at the sheets, legs already shaking, his core tight in effort to stay in the position giving him so much pleasure.  
He moaned again, louder, as Keith started to stroke his cock while also still inside him. Knowing they’d be caught otherwise, Lance grabbed the nearest pillow and pressed his face down into it to smother his cries.

Keith started to use slower, harder thrusts, getting deeper inside Lance while the boy shook and gasped from the two ends of pleasure he was receiving. 

Getting close, Keith quickened his pace pushing harder, faster into Lance while Lance thrust himself in Keith’s hands.

‘~oh oh ahhh fuckk~’ 

Keith moaned, wrapping his arms around Lance while he pulsed inside him, pushing as deep as he could. Lance came too, almost screaming into his pillow to muffle the cries.

Once they’d both finished Keith pulled out slowly, still turned on by the thought of part of him inside Lance. They cleaned themselves off as best they could and collapsed into the bed, sweat dripping, gasping for air as they cuddled up exhausted.


End file.
